The 'Juvenial Detention' Facility
by SlowlyDyingBut NoWorries
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, Juvia Lockser and Marta Tongs live in an underground facility beneath Fairy Tail. All the people in this facility are all powerful mages who have committed some sort of atrocity. Here they are trained to be weapons for the magic council, even undergoing modifications to make them stronger. But what happens when your weapons are crazy murderers?
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note**

 **Neko-Chan:** Well I have discovered that I am terrible at writing one shots and that I lose inspiration for them quickly and I hate writing them...but as this story has no relation to my past failures whatsoever let's get on with it, hope you enjoy! :3

 **Chapter 1: The Girls In Cell Number 9**

 **Lucy P.O.V**

I was lying on my bunk (the top one of course) reading a travel magazine as it was the only thing to read and conversations with Marta and Juvia were incredibly boring. All Marta would do was talk about her past and how horrible it had been for her, however the topic of how she had come to be locked in a cell in a supposed juvenile detention facility never came up. Where to begin with Juvia, well she never spoke about her past, she did speak in the first person though which I found just a bit scary. I poked my head off of the edge of the bunk to see my cellmates sat on the floor playing go fish. Chucking my magazine aside, I hopped off of the beds' edge and onto the hard stone floor. They didn't even look up.

"Can I join?" I asked plopping myself down next to Marta.

"Sure,"

"Juvia thinks Lucy can join," I had to try so hard not to shiver, you would have thought that after being stuck in a confined space with her for what I was pretty sure was over ten years you would thought I would have gotten used to her strange way of speaking, you would be wrong. Despite this I took some cards and began to play.

"Any eights?" Marta asked.

"Go fish," I replied, Juvia had gone to bed a while ago, so it was only me and Marta playing. It wasn't something I minded really, apart from her oversized ego Marta wasn't a bad person. In fact she seemed rather somber for a change. I stared at her, her black hair was well brushed as always, although it seemed greasier than usual, probably because we hadn't been allowed showers for some reason or another for a few days. Her eyes were brown as ever and still framed by long eyelashes, everything seemed normal, except it didn't... I was so confused, asking her if something was the matter seemed to be the only option left, feelings and stuff weren't really my strong suit, not after what had happened. I was about to speak when.

"Got any sixes?" Marta asked, I had two cards both of which were sixes. I handed them over. "I win!" Marta shouted, "The great, the beautiful, the intelligent, the fabulous Marta wins again, well why wouldn't I win, I'm the best after all!" Marta shouted.

"And the ego has returned," I muttered realising that nothing was wrong with Marta in the first place, I was just as being paranoid as ever. Then I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Marta we need to get into bed, the warden's coming," I whispered panicked to her.

"It's my turn to sleep in a bed," she whispered clambering up to the top bunk. I then proceeded to wrap myself in a thin blanket and curl up on the floor. I screwed my eyes tightly shut, before the warden came in Juvia woke up. I heard her mutter something.

"Juvia the warden"s coming, go back to sleep," I whispered, voice hoarse with fear. After that I didn't hear a peep from her, the warden was not someone you wanted to ever get on the wrong side of. I heard him open the door and survey every cell, including ours, he never stayed for long but if you moved a muscle while he was there you would be beaten to set an example to the rest of the people there.

I suppose since I'm the one telling this story (Yes I am aware that this is a story, it doesn't make me any less real than you though) I should be the one to explain everything about the situation of all the other kids here, including myself. We are all young offenders, most kids are sent to a facility above ground for a year or two even however we were all exceptional cases, you had to have either murdered a lot of people or have been part of a Black Mages guild to get sent here, in both cases you also had to be an extremely strong mage to qualify. Kids who fit into both of those categories would be taken away, without anyone's knowledge, usually their death's would be faked, if there was actually anyone who would miss them. Magic restraining cuffs would be kept on us at all times unless we were training or being modified. You see there is a reason why you must be a powerful mage to come here and a reason why you are taken away surupritiously, that reason is this place isn't a 'juvenile detention facility', despite whatwe are told. It is a place where the magic council can build an army so if crisis strikes they have a backup plan. Not only do they make us train every day they also add modifications to us. They give us the abilities or features of certain creatures through methods that most people would classify as torture, however most people here find it fun. None of us particularly like it here but with restraints on our magic there is nothing we can do about it, there is also the added bonus that when chaos arises they will let us kill and when that time comes none of us will let them take us back to the cesspool we call home, we will be free, free to do whatever our twisted minds desire. At least that's the plan that we have all decided on, after all there is no other way out, we are incredibly well hidden, we're underground and it is impossible to see the entrance to the facility unless you have the branding mark on you. They even put us under a wizards guild so it would be near to impossible to trace our magic signals.

After a while I drifted off to sleep hoping I wouldn't be too tired for training in the morning, especially as cells nine to eighteen were having more modifications put in. Not that any of us minded after all we find it fun, probably because none of us have any sanity left. Some, like me, may seem calm and collected but when we let go of our facade it is just as beautifully insane as when the people who allow themselves to show there true selves stop restraining themselves and finally have some fun. None of us can wait until a war starts, we'll finally see some action and have some fun but until then we can manage being locked in a hole under a wizards guild. Sometimes we could here the wizards laughing and fighting up there. Marta said that their behaviour was appalling but we all know that she is no where near as disgusting as the rest of us. While she tries to look down us the only people who can look down on us are the people above ground after all, by their standards we are all monsters, even Lady Marta herself will be stuck on the same level as the rest of us. When she finally realises that I think that she'll be a lot more fun to be around.

But until our dreams come true we will remain caged, however when we escape... revenge on my captors, and anyone who has wronged me, will be at the top of my agenda.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

 **Neko-Chan:** I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and remember that suggestions for improvements to make to the story are very welcome.

 **Juvia:** Please remember that Fairy Tail and all its characters belong to Hiro Mashima. Also Juvia is sorry for taking Neko-Chans line, she just wanted to see what it would be like to say something really important like that.

 **Neko-Chan:** She's actually apologising to me, please enjoy the chapter while I go and thank the world for creating a character who actually apologises for stealing my lines.

 **Chapter 2: Training and Modifications**

 **Lucy P.O.V**

I awoke with a crick in my neck and a sore back, no matter how many times I slept on the floor my body just couldn't get used to how uncomfortable it was. I sat up slowly and stretched Juvia and Marta were still asleep but as I was awake it meant the sun was up and they should be too. I stood and shook the both of them.

"Wakey, Wakey! It's modification day," I sang, fake enthusiasm layering my every word. My two cellmates groaned.

"What do you think those monsters are going to infuse us with this time!?" Marta said hopping down from the top bunk looking bedraggled and yet still holding herself with an air of hautiness and sophistication.

"Juvia wants to know what Lucy thinks too," Juvia said with a yawn while rolling out of bed to stand next to me.

"I really don't know, we've been upgraded so many times I can't imagine there is anything let to shove into us but knowing them they probably have thousands of things to infuse us with yet. I hope it's at least something good this time, do you remember a couple of years ago, they knocked us out and we woke up with gills," I said exasperatedly. Juvia and Marta both giggled.

"Juvia thinks we were lucky they only lasted for a week and went down, Juvia wouldn't have liked to have been stuck with them forever," Juvia said smiling softly. Me and Marta nodded in agreement with her, we had been lucky on that front.

"It does mean that we can't drown though, and it was no where near as terrifying as when they gave us that rancid potion that meant we didn't need to breathe any more," Marta added.

"I keep breathing as more of a comfort thing than anything, it just doesn't feel right not breathing," I said, taking in a great lungful of air to get my point across.

"When Juvia first woke up after that she thought she was dead," Juvia said with a laugh. We continued on reminiscing casually, as if the things we had been through had been perfectly normal, because to us they had been.

"May the inmates of cell 9 please step outside," a voice boomed around the room across the loudspeaker. Our cell door opened and we stepped out, we shared a look with each other. Doing this always brought back memories this was the first time we tried to use magic without permission, in short we couldn't, magic wouldn't come. In time we figured out that the cells were made of a metal that somehow made sure people couldn't use magic, I didn't understand it fully but it did mean that wearing magic restraining cuffs 24/7 wasn't required, when training, which in my eyes as a good thing. We walked towards the training room as we did every morning, and as they did every morning three guards grabbed us roughly and dragged us inside. They then went swiftly out of the door leaving us only with the voice of a person we couldn't see.

"Juvia Lockser, you are up first to complete the agility course this morning," the voice boomed. "3, 2, 1, GO!" Juvia ran dodging and flipping over and around obstacles, she was fast, we all were. She leapt from platform to platform, across walls, along ropes until she came to the finish line and bowed gracefully.

"2 minutes, 33 seconds," the voice announced, "Next up we have Marta Tongs, second to complete the agility course this morning. 3, 2, 1, GO!" and just as Juvia had before her Marta ran, Marta ran just as Juvia had but with more poise and grace, I already knew the time Marta would get, no matter what the agility course we always got the same time. Marta finished the course and curtsied elegantly.

"2 minutes, 40 seconds," the voice announced, still 7 seconds slower than Juvia as always, "Next up we have Lucy Heartfilia, third to complete the agility course this morning," I didn't even bother to listen to the count down, I had done this so many times before that I instinctually knew when to go. I ran, letting my body ho through the familiar process of dodging, swinging, balancing, jumping and climbing and before I knew it I was at the finishing line bowing dazed, so no where near as gracefully as Juvia.

"2 minutes, 29 seconds," the voice boomed, same time as always, "That completes the agility testing of cell 9 for today, please proceed to the next room to be able to practice your magic," the voice boomed. We didn't need to hear those words though, our magic was dying to be used, even if it only was against a few vulcans. Juvia threw open the door to the next room and the three of us tumbled in. As soon as the door closed and locked behind us the vulcans were released. There were around twenty of them, I could never figure out how they managed to keep such a steady flow of vulcans coming in, perhaps they were just plentiful above.

"Water Slicer, level 2,"

"Judgement Day, level 1,"

"Urano Metria, level 1,"

After we cast our spells all the vulcans had fallen. This had become a lot easier for us since we had first been brought here. After a while Juvia began to develop a unique style of water magic, only a water mage could explain it but I had noticed it was different from ho wither water mages here used the magic, even different from how Juvia herself had used to use the magic. Marta had developed her judgement magic so well that she no longer needed to say a single chant to cast one of her spells and I had become so profecient in Celestial Magic that I had sent my keys away, it was a hard thing to do but I knew my spirits were always with me and I didn't want them to be stuck in a prison for the rest of eternity, however while I couldn't summon them I could still use their magic through Star Dress, I could even use Urano Metria without having to say the spell, in doing so I could now use 2 other celestial spells which were very powerful. We also all had levels for every spell we cast, 1 being the lowest and 10 being the highest, we never found it necessary to use a spell above level 3.

"Now inmates of cell 9 please head to the final room for your newest modification," the voice boomed.

"There's no way that they're going to let us go there consciously is there?" I asked, despite already knowing the answer. My cellmates shook there heads solemnly, that was the last thing I saw before everything went black.

I woke up on the floor of my cell with a throbbing headache. As soon as my eyes fluttered open I shook Marta and Juvia awake, the both of them groaned before eventually sitting up. When we were all sat together we noticed something at the exact same time.

"BLACK MAGIC," we all screamed in unison. There were runes and spells going up our arms in languages only we could understand. Once the initial shock wore off we all smiled, Black Magic could be quite fun.

"Could the inmates of cell 9 please exit their cell to be escorted to the main office, you have been selected for an important job," the voice announced over the loudspeaker. This day was turning out to be very fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note**

 **Neko-Chan:** Hi, just wanted to say that I really hope you enjoy this chapter and I am truly grateful to any one who reads this! :3

 **Lucy:** And she's sorry if her writing's terrible, I mean this is her second story after all so it should have improved...

 **Neko-Chan:** HEY! You could have worded it a bit more...

 **Lucy:** Also remember that Fairy Tail and all its characters belong to Hiro Mashima.

 **Neko-Chan:** Did you seriously just insult my writing and then steal my line, you must really not like me!

 **Lucy:** You're just fun to tease! Anyways enjoy!

 **Chapter 3: Freedom?**

 **Lucy P.O.V**

Me, Juvia and Marta stood in front of the warden's desk, he wasn't the warden who patrolled but I couldn't think of anything else to call him, and we stared at him impassively.

"As you may know this faciliy is situated under the guildhall of Fairy Tail, there have been some strange goings on lately, more Black Mage guilds popping up, mentions of Zeref and so forth, so we want you all to infiltrate Fairy Tail and see what information you can gather from them from inside the guild," the warden said authoratively, his bushy moustache bristling with every word. I chewed some bubblegum I had been offered on the way here, I don't know why but I really had a weakness for the stuff. I blew a few bubbles and popped them, staring at the warden intently the entire time. He began to sweat slightly.

"So do you have any questions?" He asked trying to hide the shaking in his voice and remind himself that he was in charge in of the situation, it didn't seem to work, I didn't know how such a wimp had made into the higher ranks of the Magic Council.

"Yeah, I've got a question," I said, dragging my every word out slowly, "What's to say we don't just run away, or go on a killing spree,"

"Juvia agrees, it can be very...difficult to for Juvia to control herself sometimes," Juvia added, I could tell she was trying to freak the warden out purposefully, all three of us enjoyed getting under people's skin even if one of didn't show it as much. Marta just smiled sweetly while playing with a lock of her hair absentmindedly, before sending a deadly look towards the warden.

"While killing is beneath me, I'm sure that the thrill of freedom might go to my head and cause me to make some actions that I might later...regret," Marta said softly, poison still lacing her every word, I couldn't help but notice her hesitation on the last word, as if she wouldn't really regret anything at all, but lying was beneath her after all so...

"Aren't you forgetting we still have your friends in here, they aren't as valuble to us as you are, they could be easily...replaced," he added, trying to regain control of the situation. Oh I remembered the people we pretended to be friends with, we had thought of a plan for every eventuality, this specific one hadn't come up but something along the same lines had been prepared for, in order for quite a few of our plans to be successful we were very friendly towards three girls from cell 24, they weren't as powerful as us and I think that their entire being in the facility was a mistake all together but you can't judge a book by its cover. We all tried hard to suppress grins as we exchanged glances, we'd play slave to the Magic Council while it suited us but when war came, which I was almost certain it would, and soon, our only enemy would be the Magic Council, that was something every prisoner of the facility knew. This was really turning out to be a good day, however we would have to watch our step, not only around the mages of Fairy Tail but also just in general, anyone could be a Council spy.

"Please Sir, we agree to your terms...just please...don't hurt our friends!" I sobbed, those acting I had taken as a child were really paying off.

"And remember, we will be watching so don't try pulling anything," the warden added with a smirk. All three of us nodded, feigning sincerity.

We turned on our heels and left the lavishly furnished office, only to be pushed at gunpoint up a set of stairs by a pair of guards who must have been new, the other guards were much gentler, since they feared us with a passion. We were silent as we stumbled up the dark winding staircase, eventually light came into view and I sighed in relief, it had felt as though we had been walking for hours. We came to a wooden door which the guard gestured to before marching back down the stairs.

"How rude, they held us at gunpoint and didn't even speak to us, what kind of filthy upbringing did they have!" Marta snorted indignantly. However I knew that was just her way of saying she wanted to be the one to kill those two guards, for treating a lady like herself in such a way, Juvia understood as well. We all understood each other, we didn't share our pasts with each other and if it came down to it the likelihood of us choosing anyone's life, even the lives of our cell mates over our own was very low, but we understood each other and in order to work as a group that was all we needed to do.

Juvia flung the door open and light shone in, it wasn't as bright as I remembered it but that probably had something to do with the fact that we were coming out into a back alley that looked as though it was used for some rather shady business. However, both me and Juvia took in deep lungfuls of what we considered to be fresh air but her highness just turned her nose up at it, a few seconds after I looked away I saw her breathing deeply, weirdo. For a while we just stood, relaxing and basking in the mere thought that we were the most free we had been for over a decade. Unfortunately, that silence was broken by heavy footsteps and shouting, I watched as a group of men darted down our alley, narrowly avoiding their pursuers. They took a moment to catch their breath before noticing us.

"Well, well, well, what's a group of pretty ladies such as yourselves doing in a place like this?" the first man said advancing towards us. The others nodded and followed in tow, there were quite a few of them but I knew that we could take them down using one spell if we wanted to, judging by their magic auras, but unfortunately for them we liked to play with our prey.

"Lay one grubby finger on us and we wont hesitate to destroy you," Marta said, she wasn't threatening, just stating a fact. The man rolled his eyes.

"A pretty lady like you ain't got nothing on me," the man said, shadows seemed to gather around him, it was rather strange, it seemed like Elinor's shadow magic but no where near as strong. Elinor and I had fought a few times, she was a good opponent, however I still won each time. I heard the footsteps of who I was fairly certain were the men's pursuers, there were 4 humans and two...cats? I couldn't tell, but I could tell that each one was far stronger than the forces of these men combined, how they hadn't caught them yet I couldn't tell.

The man advanced again, the footsteps grew closer until they were standing at the top of the alleyway.

"Ha! Got you," an overenthusiastic pinkette shouted, causing the men to turn, surprised they had been found so quickly. A redheaded girl facepalmed.

"There gone the element of surprise," she sighed. A black haired, and for some reason shirtless mage, glared at the pinkette, you could almost see sparks of hatred flying between them.

"Don't come a step closer unless you want these pretty ladies to die," the shadow mage said, as tendrils of shadows wrapped around us, pulling us closer. Then Marta snapped.

"I THOUGHT I MADE MYSELF CLEAR, LAY ONE FILTHY FINGER ON ME AND I WILL CRUSH YOU! THIS MAGIC OF YOURS IS EVEN WORSE, I HOPE YOU ARE READY TO FACE MY WRATH!" the tendrils around us melted as Marta lost it. She usually kept very calm and haughty, I had only ever seen her lose the plot once before and boy was it a sight to behold. I stepped back along with Juvia, we weren't going to be needed.

"Man, she's scarier than Erza," I heard the pinkette mutter.

"Shouldn't we help her," the small blunette girl asked, she couldn't have been more than 12 or 13.

"If her comrades are not assisting her I am sure she can handle it," the redheaded knight whispered to the child as Marta's anger grew.

"Open skies and judge the pitiful fools who dare to cross me!" Marta shouted. The once confident mages were cowering before her.

"Is that Judgement Magic?" The knight whispered, shocked.

"Wrath of the judge, level 1!" I sighed in relief as Marta had on,y done it at level 1, it was her second most powerful spell so any higher and those mages would never have woken up. And while it would have been ever so satisfying to see them splattered across the floor, the Magic Council would have herded us back to our cells with some empty threats and a lot of beatings which I wasn't in the mood for. Lightning, raw magical power and black flames spiralled onto the mages and exploded, although with the least amount of property damage possible, Marta said that not a single penny of her precious money would go to paying for damages when she was free, not that she actually had any money none of us did, but we all humoured her. However it seemed that she was stick in true to her word, the only damage done was to the mages themselves, how she did it I didn't know. All the mages who had been pursuing the now unconscious men were awestruck. Except for the pinkette who was knelt on the ground EATING the remaining flames.

"NATSU! Don't eat the flames," the knight said.

"Yeah, flame brain, they could be poisonous for all we know!" the now naked mage said.

"Umm Gray, your clothes..." the blunette interjected while blushing, clearly embarrassed.

"Stripper, when in the hell did you do that!" the pinkette, who I believe was called Natsu, shouted. I glanced at my friends, they glanced at me, these were some very strange people. Then I noticed a symbol on every single one of them, the symbol of...

"Fairy Tail..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note**

 **Neko-Chan:** If I haven't updated in a while I'm sorry, I was planning to but school really started piling on the pressure but I'm here now and to apologise I'm even posting two! Also please remember that Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima but my OC's and the plot belong to me but I don't mind if someone writes something a bit similar, I'm not going to sue you, but I'd rather nobody stole all my ideas and took credit for them, nobody who writes wants that to happen. Don't worry this hasn't actually happened to me I was just putting it out there. Sorry for 'talking' so long but if you bothered to read this and my story, thank you so much!

 **Chapter 4: New Fairies, Clipped Wings**

 **Lucy P.O.V**

The Fairy Tail mages turned when they heard me whisper.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" They all said in unison. I nudged my cell mates to play along.

"We were hoping to join your guild," I said softly, my voice sweet.

"Yes, Juvia would like that very much," the blunette water mage interjected.

"I believe it would be rather pleasurable," Marta said, while I could tell it was forced, I don't think the mages could. They looked amongst themselves before the redhead stepped forward.

"It would be an honour to have you in our guild, however we must ask that you demonstrate your skill, the Magic Council has taken to taking note of mages skill, for some reason," the girl said bowing. Marta looked incredibly pleased. I just rolled my eyes.

"What are we waiting for, lets go!" the pinkette shouted, before the knight grabbed him by the collar of his coat.

"Nastu, you can't be so bad mannered as to forget introductions," the redhead said, a menacing aura emanating from her.

"No Ma'am," the pinkette said, shaking. The knight released him, albeit rather roughly.

"I'm Erza Scarlet, also known as Titania," the knight bowed once again.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel!" the pinkette said, his enthusiasm returning.

"Gray Fullbuster," the shirtless mage said.

"Wendy Marvell," the blunette girl said with a smile.

"I'm Happy," the blue cat said, wait what!?

"I'm Carla, Wendy's exceed, a cat like animal, from a parallel world called Edolas, that can fly and speak," the white cat said while staring down her snout at Happy. They stared at us expectantly, we couldn't give our real names so I had to think of something quick.

"I'm Lucy Thompson, these are my sisters, Juvia and Marta Thompson," I said before gesturing to my cellmates.

"Pleased to meet you," Wendy said with a smile, we were then lead away, through the endless winding alleyways and into the enormous city of Magnolia. Erza had shoved all the men onto an enormous cart which she was somehow carrying behind her, but I didn't question it.

When we came to Magnolia I heard Marta giggle, I think that the bright colours, sunlight and bustling streets were more to her liking than a prison cell, even Juvia had a small smile gracing her face but to be honest I didnt really care. This was all just a part of the plan to destroy the Magic Council. So what did it matter how we were treated here or how pretty the place looked. After walking through the crowded streets for a good ten minutes, we stopped in front of a large building that bore the mark of Fairy Tail.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail," Erza said, flinging the doors open. Immediately we were greeted with a flying chair, which Erza caught. As soon as she was noticed the fighting stopped and everyone stood to attention. I had assumed that she was some figure of authority, but this was on a whole other level entirely.

"While on our mission we happened across some mages who wish to join our guild, I hope you will treat them well, now we are going to go around the back so please, remember that I can hear you," Erza said threateningly. I saw everyone in the guild shrink in fear, except a white haired barmaid who smiled sweetly and carried on drying glasses, I'd have to find out more about her. If she was smart she might hinder our plans, both the ones the Magic Council wanted us to carry out and the ones on our own agenda.

Erza then lead us out round back after sending a look towards the white haired girl, probably to tell her to inform the Master of our arrival or something along those lines. We stopped in front of a large arena, it seemed to contain an agility course and some empty space, for battling I assumed.

"Well here we are!" Natsu said.

"I think they can see that dragon breath," Gray hissed at him. Natsu looked as though he was about to retort, but one look from Erza shut the both of them up. The agility course looked almost identical to the one we had to train on every day back at the facility. But as the Magic Council seemed to lack creativity it would only make sense for them to use the same model for everything. We entered the arena space.

"Defenitely...meddled...Council," Marta muttered something that I couldn't quite make out, but it seemed as though she'd caught on as well. Juvia just nodded.

"Juvia will go first," Juvia shouted to the Fairy Tail mages, who were sat by the arenas edge watching us intently. After a few seconds Juvia was off in a blur, fast as ever. Although this time she seemed faster than usual, show off! After only a little more than two minutes Juvia finished the course. The mages looked a little shocked but not too much so, I was certain they had seen more shocking things than an overly agile water mage. Not wanting to go next I pushed Marta forward.

"Seriously! You're horrible," she hissed at me. Although before she started to run I saw a glint in her eye, she definitely didn't want to be outdone by Juvia, maybe she'd actually make a proper effort this time. Since she had to be the best and this time she had an audience. Marta set off. Matching if not beating Juvia's speed. When she finished though I wasn't sure, there was no disembodied voice this time to tell us who had won. Although from the smirk on Marta's face I could tell that she at least thought she had.

"Always save the best till last!" I shouted, while loving the look on Marta's face as she tried to keep her annoyance at me under control. Before she could lose it though, I dug my feet ing the sand and leapt toward the course. I felt the wind rush through my hair as I shot through the air, trying my hardest to outdo Marta just to annoy her. Even when I began to tire I kept pushing my body to its limits until I emerged with a time that I was pretty sure beat Marta's.

"Would you like me to heal you," Wendy asked, I was momentarily confused. Until I realised that I had torn my arm open on a hook. I don't know why but a warm feeling spread throughout my chest, nobody had taken time to actually care about me in a very long time. So confused, I simply nodded and felt Wendy's magic flow into me, healing my arm and just making me feel a lot more energetic. However as soon as her magic stopped I reminded myself that I was on a mission that would bring me one step closer to my goal of destroying the Magic Council, nothing else mattered.

"Now it is time for the battle to comense, you shall battle amongst yourselves so your magical power and fighting style can be gauged for future reference," Erza said, reading the words off of a piece of tatty paper, probably yet another Magic Council thing. Although I was looking forward to fighting with my friends, of course we wouldn't go all out, we'd probably destroy Magnolia, neck possibly Fiore if we lost control. But it would still be fun to put Marta in her place and Juvia was always a great sparring partner, when she really got into it...well she was practically unbeatable but that was on a magical level, mess with her psychologically and she'd either breakdown or kill you.

We walked into the centre of the arena and nodded to each other, we understood the unspoken rules we had laid down, now there would only be the fight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note**

 **Neko-Chan:** Here's the second chapter for today as promised, I hope you enjoy.

 **Chapter 5: Battle of The Broken**

 **Lucy P.O.V**

Marta was the first to strike.

"Hammer of Judgement, Level 1," Marta shouted, directing the spell at me, luckily I managed to dodge.

"Water Jigsaw, Level 2," Juvia shouted, successfully hitting Marta. Marta was sent to the floor bruised and coughing up blood, but none of us would be taken down that easily, so Marta regained her balance shortly afterwards.

"Star Dress Virgo, Level 2," I said softly, transforming while Juvia was avoiding 'Marta's 'Beam of Redemption' and 'Death Penalty' spells. I tunnelled underground quickly and as quietly as possible, before emerging behind Marta, at level 2 I not only could tunnel underground I could also sense people's locations above ground but that was all I could do at level 2. I shot a full powered spinning kick into her back slamming her into Juvia who was prepared with a level 3 Water Slicer. Once again Marta fell to the floor but once again she got up. That still wasn't enough to take her down.

While I was musing that I didn't notice Juvia behind me until I was sent flying by Water Nebula and sent straight into a Water Lock, while I couldn't drown or pass out from lack of oxygen, getting out from Juvia's Water Lock was very difficult. Well played. I decided to wait it out a bit, until Juvi a decided to let me out. I didn't want to waste my strength on Aquarius's Star Dress when I knew that Juvia would let me out after she had beaten Marta. Marta tried so hard, she pushed her body to its limits, but to be fair she was the weakest of our group, even if her magic was Lost Magic. After 15 minutes solid of casting spells and being beaten up by Juvia who was avoiding most of Marta's now sloppily cast spells, Marta fell to the floor exhausted, perhaps if Marta had trained in physical endurance a little more rather than relying on speed and raw magical power she would have had a chance at beating Juvia. But that wasn't the case. I felt so proud of Juvia for knocking Marta down a peg. Not that it would deflate her ego in the long term but perhaps it would give us a few blissful hours and something to humiliate her with.

Then Juvia released me, she was looking a little worse for wear but she still stood strong. Juvia would definitely had been the sort of person I admired when I was younger, strong, stoic and slightly weird, the sort of person who wouldn't give up a fight until they were dead on the ground. But things change, now she was just another person joining me for the long ride of life, whether she died or lived along the way didn't particularly matter to me, and I was sure the feeling was mutual. If we had met under a different set of circumstances we would have been friends, I could tell. I would have been the happy, optimistic, slightly vain girl of the past and Juvia wouldn't have been so messed up. But this was our reality, nobody could change it not even us, it was punishment for some stupid mistakes we had made as children. The past couldn't be undone so I had to content myself with my present, and if that meant not caring about anyone else then that was how it was and would continue to be.

 **Master Makarov P.O.V**

I watched as the two remaining Thompson sisters faced off against each other, they looked nothing alike except for the emptiness in their eyes, so whether they were actually related was questionable. I also wondered why their eyes seemed so empty, if they were going to join the family of Fairy Tail, I would like to know what exactly was wrong with them. Erza sat beside me watching intently both their fighting style and magical power and taking notes, probably for the idiotic new Council policy. I looked over her shoulder at her notes and saw th a apparently all three of them fought in a very military way, as if they were Council trained, that Marta was the weakest physically of the sisters however her magic power seemed on par with the other two and Lucy and Juvia seemed equal for everything. However what troubled me the most was the fact their fighting style was similar to the way the Council taught, I'd have to keep a close eye on them.

I was broken from my thoughts as a series of spells were fired one after another as the battle between Juvia and Lucy began. While Juvia was tired she showed no signs of giving in, however neither did Lucy. They managed to keep going for almost an hour, the last 15 minutes consisted of only hand to hand since they didn't have enough energy to cast spells but it was still pretty impressive, until they both collapsed unconscious on the floor. Wendy immediately rushed to help them, after all I'm sure nobody wanted to have to have Porlyusica called in, Yikes!

 **Wendy P.O.V**

I'd been non-stop healing for ten minutes and was starting to tire, although the thought of Juvia and Lucy pushing themselves to magical exhaustion just to show their skills made me smile, even Marta had given it her all. They really were meant to be in Fairy Tail. But when I'd first laid eyes on them the sight chilled me to the core. Of course I didn't show it, I didn't want to offend anyone, especially after I saw Marta cast that spell. They seemed so...wrong as if they had been given minds, bodies and magic but someone had forgotten the souls. I sighed and removed my hands from above Lucy's heart. Then I saw something strange, a tiny mark on her chest. I looked closer, what I saw was truly terrifying, just above her heart was the Council branding symbol, it was on all Council property. Guns, swords, important documents...But not HUMANS! I ran frantically across the infirmary and sure enough the tiny crown floating above swords was branded on Marta and Juvia. It was so small you could barely see it unless you looked hard, but thanks to my enhanced dragon slayer senses it was as clear as day. The three girls we had allowed to become a part of our guild were property of the Magic Council! What that meant I wasn't sure, whether they simply worked for them I didn't know, however it didn't seem that way. But I felt that I was something much deeper, something that might explain their soulless eyes. I had to tell Master.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note**

 **Neko-Chan:** As ever I have worked hard on this chapter so I hope you enjoy it! Also Fairy Tail and all its characters belong to Hiro Mashima, do I have to keep putting this at the beginning of every chapter, I honestly don't know, could someone please let me know? :3

 **Chapter 6: The Branded Ones**

 **Master Makarov P.O.V**

I was relaxing in my office while absentmindedly flipping through the pages of the latest edition of Sorcerer Weekly for...research purposes (Yeah let's go with that), when Wendy burst into my office with a terrified expression on her face.

"My child what ever is the matter," I asked, trying not to let the annoyance at being interrupted from my...research show.

"The Thompson sisters are Council property!" Wendy said, I was confused...property?

"What do you mean Wendy?" I asked, possible situations running around my head, none of them had a good outcome.

"Master...they're branded, they've got the little crown and two swords right above they're hearts," she replied, I shivered, they really were...property, the word felt disgusting.

"Do you know what this means my child?" I asked. Wendy shook her head.

"Just that they...well...belong to the Council," Wendy said hesitantly, she must just be starting to catch on, I thought sympathetically.

"They belong to the Council, they are, to the Council at least, nothing more than tools," I said. Wendy looked shocked at the idea.

"Then they must be here for a reason, the Council must have sent them," Wendy said. I nodded in reply.

"We must keep a close eye on them, we must also tell a few guild members about the situation, so the Thompson's don't get suspicious, most of all Wendy..." I said , pausing momentarily.

"Yes Master?" Wendy said expectantly.

"Show them what it means to be alive," I said softly, however I knew Wendy's dragon slayer hearing would pick it up. Wendy nodded and walked out of my office, most likely to gather up her teammates to inform them of the situation. I felt nothing but pity go those girls, even I they were spies, nobody deserved to be a slave to the Council, what those girls had been through I didn't know. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to anymore. However something deep inside me was saying that they weren't to be pitied, that they were nothing but trouble. I chose to push those thoughts down...after all they couldn't be that bad...right?

~Timeskip, mwhahahaha!~

 **Erza P.O.V**

After Wendy tearfully informed us of the situation my blood was boiling, to put it lightly. They were slaves, I could understand better than anyone how that felt, I didn't want anyone to have to go through that. However, it was not a good idea to start a war with the Council, no matter how much my heart was telling me to. I looked over to my other teammates who all looked ready to explode, they seemed to be calming down slightly though.

"Well everyone, we know what we must do, whether it is morally wrong to us or not," my team mumbled in halfhearted agreement. "However, believe me when I say that the Council will not go unpunished for their sins, one day we shall make them pay penance," that remark was greeted with cheers, no th at the prospect of a fight and moral justice.

"Erza, do you think we should take them on a mission or something, observe them you know," Gray said in a hushed whisper, while hiding behind a pillar as he noticed a very angry looking Mira coming towards him. But that did little to no good. She grabbed him by the ear, as he wasn't wearing a shirt, and transformed into her most powerful Satan Soul.

"I hear you have been sabotaging my ships as a joke," Mira growled, God there was the ever feared matchmaker. Gray frantically shook his head. "Am I laughing?" Mira said threateningly. Gray once again shook his head before Mira hauled his across the room and transformed back to normal, a menacing look in her eyes warning the entire guild not to mess with her ships. I sighed, slinging Gray over my shoulder and leading our team toward the request board.

 **Juvia P.O.V**

Juvia awoke in the Fairy Tail infirmary, or so she assumed, in a bed opposite Lucy and next to Marta. She got out of bed to see Lucy sit up in unison with Marta, it was actually quite creepy.

"We tied again," Lucy said, jumping out of bed, before walking over to Marta and despite much protesting dragged her towards the door. "Are you coming Juvia?"

"Where to?" Juvia asked.

"We need to get our guild marks, otherwise we aren't official members, something dumb like that," Lucy said unenthusiastically.

"Juvia will come, we don't have much other choice," Juvia said winking subtly at Lucy, who smiled evilly. You never knew when the Council was watching, and we were playing their little game after all, it was turning out to be quite fun.

We stepped out into the main room and were greeted by many grinning faces and cheers, Juvia had never seen so many sincere smiles, she wasn't sure if she ever had. The crowd parted to allow us access to the bar were the whitette barmaid, Juvia believes she was called Mira, at least that was what Gray was whispering over and over in fear. She beckoned us forward.

"So, where would you like your guild mark?!" Mira said with a dazzling smile. Lucy unenthusiastically flopped her right hand on the bar, she probably didn't have the energy to pretend to be excited.

"What colour?" Mira asked.

"Surprise me," Lucy said with a tired voice, however she did manage a small smile when the stamp was pressed against her skin. Mira lifted the stamp to reveal a PINK guild mark, it was too good Juvia fell on the floor, laughing for the first time in years.

"PINK!" Juvia screeched, "PINK!" The entire guild was staring at Juvia now, looking back and forth between her and Lucy who was staring down at her hand in horror, before they all started cracking up as well. Juvia eventually gained her composure and Lucy recovered from the horror and sent a death glare towards Juvia that she couldn't take seriously. It was Juvia's turn next. Before Mira could say anything Juvia hopped onto the edge of the bar and gestured to the top of her left leg. Mira pressed the stamp into her flesh and gave Juvia a deep blue guild mark. Juvia leapt off of the bar and gestured for Marta to go next. Lucy had to drag Marta to the edge of the bar, Juvia believes that a tattoo ruining her perfect skin wasn't Marta's favourite idea. However with her superior strength Lucy slammed the wailing Marta, who was probably getting on her nerves, onto the bar and pinned her down.

"Right collar bone please, colour doesn't matter," Lucy growled, the last statement just caused Marta to wail louder. Marta still didn't seem like she belonged with us, she cared about her looks and on occasion she would even smile. Juvia didn't understand how she belonged with us, even after a decade of festering away in a cell with her. Marta has always been the closest thing to a normal human being everyone in the facility had, despite the enormous ego and the vanity she was normal.

Mira stared momentarily at Marta and then pressed the stamp onto Marta's collar bone, when she removed it, a deep green Fairy Tail symbol was emblazoned there. Marta stopped wailing immediately after and admired it.

"Wow, I look gorgeous," she said. Erza then approached us.

"Me and my team were wondering if you would like to take on this mission with us," the redheaded knight said. Marta was about to decline the offer and boast about her almighty power when Lucy elbowed her in the ribs.

"We would love to," Lucy said, putting all the energy she could muster into those four words.

"Juvia agrees, it would be great experience!" Juvia said, putting as much enthusiasm as she could into her voice, while still feeling sore from her fight with Lucy. The entire team before us cheered, little did they know this was exactly what we needed to complete our mission, gain the Council's trust and destroy the Council once and for all. Some people are so naive.

 **Erza P.O.V**

They agreed to go on a mission with us, but due their tiredness their enthusiasm was mediocre at best. I could tell they didn't want to, they probably didn't trust them, it would take a while but I hoped to get through to them, as did the rest of our team. Nobody deserved to live a 'soulless life' as Wendy put it, I knew we could do it, show them what it means to be alive. And if that was all we were currently allowed to do for them, we'd do it to the best of our ability!

 **Another Authors Note**

 **Neko-Chan:** If you enjoyed please review, also do so if you didn't, I'm always up for some constructive criticism, I hope to see you awesome people in the next chapter, bye!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Mission Time...yay...**

 **Lucy P.O.V**

I was sat in a fairly comfortably furnished carriage across from Juvia, we were both staring out of the window, boredom etched into our features. Marta was smiling softly, something inside her seemed to be healing, she smiled as much as most people and even laughed, it was as if the facility didn't exist. As if the people she had shared a cell with for over a decade didn't exist, it was very...wrong and simply confusing. I was incapable however of feeling joy for her, I felt only anger. The carriage ride was fairly smooth, not that that eased Natsu's stomach, the pinkette was sat next to me and Wendy. Wendy was casting Troia in desperation to ease his stomach and he just seemed to be immune. Erza seemed to be getting just as fed up with his moaning as I was and looked close to knocking him out, she probably would have if the carriage hadn't suddenly jerked to a stop. Natsu leapt out as soon as it did so and kissed the ground multiple times, earning our party many odd looks. I watched unable to tear my eyes from the sight of a dragon slayer kissing the ground of all things. Then I felt a tug on my sleeve. Marta was stood next to meand pulled me away, clearly seeking to converse with me. The reason for this...I wasn't sure.

"Lucy," she said with a smile, the sight was almost sickening. "My chip's acting up," I furrowed my eyebrows until I realised what she meant.

"Oh God, I thought you were going soft," I said with a sigh.

 **Wendy P.O.V**

We all wanted to discover more about these girls so we followed Lucy and Marta in order to hear their conversation. Juvia had already gone to the hotel to book us in so her seeing us wasn't a problem. We all listened intently from behind the side of a building.

"Lucy," I heard Marta say, "My chip's acting up," There was a pause.

"Oh God, I thought you were going soft," Lucy sighed. The others looked just as confused as I did.

"A true lady does not smile and laugh like a child," Marta said sourly.

"Yeah, yeah, do you want me to fix it or not?" Lucy said threateningly.

"Fix it already!" Marta said. There was yet another pause and then a hiss of pain.

"I smell blood," Natsu muttered softly. I smelt it as well.

"Why did you even let them test this thing out on you, they proved it to be faulty after your experiment anyways," Lucy growled.

"A lady like myself shouldn't have to answer to the likes of you," Marta said indignantly.

"I'd suggest that if you want to live to see another day you shut up," Lucy said. Marta laughed.

"At least it isn't as bad as the cat modification they did on you," Marta whispered.

"We vowed not to mention that," Lucy said monotonously.

"It was the first time I laughed in three years, seeing you coughing up hairballs," Marta said. There was silence for a moment and then a few more agonized hisses.

"All done," Lucy said.

"Lucy?" Marta said softly, "We never did tell each other what got us locked up did we?"

"We don't care about anyone but ourselves, that's how it always will be, nobody down here cares about each other, to be honest it just isn't our business," Lucy said.

"All we know," Marta continued.

"Is that we have one common goal,"

"To which the Council shall bear witness,"

"Blood, sweat and tears,"

"In the end it'll only be that,"

"Whether we live or die,"

"In the event of our construction,"

"Is not something which we care about,"

"All we want,"

"Is our common goal,"

"To which we will make the Council bear witness!" They finished their chant and we all scurried back to the hotel, not wishing to be caught by them. However we had a lot to discuss.

 **Erza P.O.V**

Juvia had left to go and meet Lucy and Marta so we had the entire hotel room to ourselves, thankfully. I sat back in my chair for a moment and almost let myself sink into sleeps comforting hold, however I quickly jerked myself awake and reprimanded myself for almost sleeping when I had a meeting to lead.

"We all know why we're here," I said, my statement was met with a series of aye's and nods from around the coffee table in the corner of the room at which we sat. "We need to discuss our new companions and what we heard today," I was met yet again with mumbles of agreement.

"Erza," Wendy said softly, I looked in her direction and nodded for her to continue. "Do you think that maybe they want revenge?" Wendy said. I thought about it momentarily, it would explain the chant, but I had no idea how they expected to get it, they were being used by the council it was definitely not the other, it couldn't be...or could it?

"Erza, what are you thinking?" Gray asked.

"Hey ice prick, I was gonna ask that!" Natsu butted in rudely, but one glare from me soon shut him up.

"I thought that they might not be tools of the council after all, perhaps...they are using the Council," I said softly.

"What about revenge though," Happy said looking up at me expectantly.

"I am not giving you a fish for saying something marginally intelligent...where would I even get one!?" I said, getting slightly wound up by Happy, even though he had done nothing wrong. I was just tense and wound tighter than usual due to not being able to figure out what they were up to. I sighed.

"I really don't know, but I do know that there is a lot more to this than we know maybe more than those three even know themselves," I said, rubbing my temples and trying to refrain frompunching Natsu who had fallen asleep somehow. We needed to figure out what was going on soon though, something told me that we didn't have much time left.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Note**

 **Neko-Chan:** I finally have some inspiration and time on my hands so these next few chapters might seem a little rushed because I am rushing them slightly and because they are all being done one after the other. Also disclaimer for the next few chapters... I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does, I say this every chapter.

 **Chapter 8: Battle Of The 'Sisters'**

 **Lucy P.O.V**

We had been sitting in a bar for hours in complete silence, nobody spoke. Words didn't matter. Our plan was unravelling and we had no way to fix it. How had they managed to figure things out so easily, at least they didn't know everything so there was some hope. I took another shot of what looked like water but definitely wasn't...it tasted a lot worse and had made Marta pass out for some reason. I poured the liquid down my throat, grimacing at the foul taste but it was the best thing on offer in the dingy hole. I then proceeded to hit Marta around the head until she regained consciousness, it took a few minutes...a few very satisfying minutes.

"What is wrong with you!?" Marta screeched at me, earning us a few sideways glances from the people at the opposite end of the bar, which we ignored.

"You are sleeping at a time like this," I replied irritabley, one wrong move and she'd...

"A la..." Marta started.

"If you as much as finish that sentence you will get on the last nerve that is keeping me from killing you," I growled, tossing her across the room. Causing the wall to smash and the ceiling to crumble, modern architects really need to rethink how they build stuff, I could throw Marta at our cell wall five times in a row and no cracks would show, not that I did it very often, there wasn't usually enough time.

"You..." Marta growled chucking the rubble away from her body, "I can take death threats, punches, kicks and any other kind of abuse you throw at me...but I will not stand for you messing up my hair," Marta screamed her voice raising an octave. This caused people who hadn't already fled, to cower in the corner, hoping to avoid our wrath.

"Is this really necessary..." Juvia said softly, her mind somewhere else.

"Does it matter Juvia, stop butting in!" I screamed at her, anger cutting off my ability to think rationally. Juvia ground her teeth together and scowled.

"Oh it's on now," she growled, it really was not a good idea to leave us alone in the same room, with the ability to use magic and no immediate repercussions for our actions as we just managed to get on each others nerves in a way that nobody else could in a very short space of time. It was safe to say that it was a very bad idea for us to be left alone together.

 **Wendy P.O.V**

We were walking down the road when we heard explosions and screams and then saw a large group of people running towards us. Erza stopped one of them.

"May I ask what is happening over there," she said pointing in the direction the explosions were coming from, eyes narrowing as if she had realised something.

"Three of 'em were sittin' in the bar...got in an arguement an' star'ed blowin' the place up," the women said between pants and then ran, her mauve hair trailing behind her as she did.

"I had hoped it wouldn't come to this," Erza said.

"What do you mean Erza?" Natsu said, strangely serious for once, he and Gray had even stopped fighting.

"We will have to intervene in their fight," she replied vaguely, more to herself than Natsu.

"Whose fight?" Gray said, trying to get more information out of Erza.

"The Thompson sisters..."

"But Erza...are you sure we can stop them," I asked.

"They just need some sense knocked into them that's all," Erza replied demonically, causing us to gulp and fall into line behind her with no further questions.

~Timeskip, brought to you by a writer with no time or energy to write what happens in between~

I don't even want to say what happened next but I suppose I must...The Thompson's had destroyed the entire bar...it wasn't the worst thing our team had ever done, but master was still going to...make us play...the punishment game. While I was almost in tears with these thoughts swirling about my head, Erza was slowly walking towards the three brawling sisters who were clearly very, very, very drunk. Lucy had a bottle of vodka in one hand while shooting powerful magical spells thztbwere not even close to hitting the other two sisters. Marta was sat atop a pile of empty champagne bottles while creating enormous hammers with her magic that she proceeded to slam against the ground, causing mini earthquakes and Juvia was crying a flood while smashing gin bottles with water nebula after water nebula. Lucy pointed her bottle accusingly at Marta and shouted a string of expletives between hiccups that aren't suitable for this story.

"You need to die,"

"No you!"

"The world hates Juvia, Juvia will destroy everyone,"

"Die!" Orbs of raw magical power shot across the remains of the room, none hitting their targets.

"ENOUGH!" Erza shouted, slamming each of the girls heads into the floor, one after the other, under any other circumstances I doubt they would have slipped into unconsciousness, but in their drunken stupor they did. However, you should never underestimate the power of Erza. Erza slung the three over one shoulder and gestured for us to follow. We fell into line behind her yet again, trying to process what we had just witnessed. Carla settled on my shoulder and stroked my head soothingly, we had yet another memory engraved in our minds that taught us that Erza was a force to be reckoned with. I could swear that I heard Natsu and Gray muttering something about never letting Fairy Tail women get drunk. I giggled at that and jogged to catch up with Erza. We were in for a ride we'd never forget, after that I could tell. We were also going to have to pay a lot for the damages. I wonder if Master would let me out of the punishment game as I was just a child...at least there was some hope there.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: War...**

 **Marta's P.O.V**

I awoke with a pounding headache and the desperate urge to kill Lucy. Then all the memories of last night came flooding back. I shook my head as if in an attempt to rid myself of the memories. How a lady like myself had managed to sink so low in only the space of thirty minutes was baffling...it was probably Lucy's fault...somehow. I sighed softly and swung my legs over the side of the green quilted hotel bed, ignoring my headache. I noticed Juvia sat on the windowsill looking out on to the world. I walked up behind her.

"What will happen to us?" She asked, turning around.

"What do you mean?" I asked, the confident front I put up wavering momentarily.

"When this is all over, what will happen to us?" She asked again.

"Well...me being a gorgeous lady and such will go and live in a mansion house and be tended to by butlers and maids and never have to worry about anything again, you and Lucy will probably end up on the streets like the rats you are," I said haughtily. Although in a way I was trying to be optimistic, in my version of events we all survived the coming war.

"Juvia means...after the war, if we survive...are they going to take us back there...being up here has made Juvia realise something. We could have lives, make something of ourselves...have friends," Juvia said this softly with emotionless eyes. I couldn't think of a reply to that. Then she started to giggle...her blue eyes momentarily morphed into brown ones, then everything became all too clear.

"LUCY!" I shrieked, anger rolling off my body in waves. It wasn't that she had tricked me, it was that she'd made me feel something genuine...fear. I was afraid and I hated it.

"I knew learning a bit of transformation magic would be worth it!" She choked out between laughs. It made me feel more anger but also realise something...Lucy was happy...in our own ways we all were. NO! It wasn't right, we couldn't be happy, they were monsters, I was a monster...we were crazy, they'd killed people... I had KILLED people, we didn't deserve happiness. We only needed revenge, happiness was obseliete, if we got revenge we could die. Shaking myself from my thoughts I shot a small beam of redemption at Lucy, making her morph back completely. She sighed and stopped smiling, the glow that had momentarily filled them was replaced with the familiar emptiness as she realised what she had done.

"I shouldn't have...wrong...nothing...deserve...killer...revenge...all...death," Lucy muttered words that I couldn't quite make out under her breath. She then sat on the edge of her bed.

"Juvia! Wake up!" She shouted across the room to where Juvia was curled up in a ball. The blunette stood and sighed. Today was not going to be a good day. Juvia walked over to us and sat next to Lucy, gathering that we were probably going to have a long conversation, I sat down on the edge of my own bed, opposite Lucy and Juvia.

"Last night at the bar Juvia heard people talking. Apparently there have been stirrings towards the north, villages being captured, demon sightings, not enough to catch the attention of the Council or anyone for that matter, but Juvia thinks that the demons are uprising, Juvia thinks that war is coming...and soon," Juvia said softly. Lucy and I nodded in understanding, this is what we had been expecting. All we needed to tell the Council was that we suspected a demon uprising in the north, and that they'd probably come straight south towards us, as Magnolia was the nearest town that would be noticed and the mountain ranges would cover them and make it harder for soldiers to reach them. I was already formulating together a plan to spin the war to have a positive outcome for us...for me. But I couldn't think of anything...sure we could slaughter the Council but we needed soemthing nor to be free. What that more was I couldn't figure out.

We heard a knock on the door and immediately got to our feet.

"We're leaving in a few minutes, it's only a simple monster slaying but be on your guard," We heard Wendy's voice penetrate the door.

 **Erza P.O.V**

We had finally reached the destination of the job, it was a clearing in the forest near to the hotel where we had been staying. It was filled with vulcans and wolves that looked extremely bloodthirsty. I heard the three Thompson's sigh in unison.

"You have to be kidding!? Not more vulcans!" I laughed softly, vulcans certainly weren't the most pleasurable opponents. I requipped into my black wing armour and charged into the group at full force, while Natsu and Gray where having a competition to see who could wipe out the most and Wendy was fighting a large group of wolves who were proving to be a lot more durable than they seemed at first glance, and the Thompson's were fighting...strangely. They seemed to be using the vulcans as an agility course of sorts as they were running across their heads...I then realised what they were running from, a strange bird seemed to be chasing them, followed by an enormous swarm of wasps.

"Natsu!" I shouted gesturing towards the swarm. A second later the swarm and the bird were wiped out, leaving three slightly charred and very humiliated girls who kept fighting anyway. After that incident we fought as hard as we could and after a little over two hours we had cleared the entire glade. We stopped to admire our handiwork when the glade began to fill with a violet smoke. We coughed, choked and tried to run. However, we weren't fast enough and everything went black.

A/N: Hope this enough, I can't write anymore.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Sooner Than You Thought**

 **Erza P.O.V**

I awoke with a start. The first thing I noticed was that I was chained to a wall, the second Natsu, Gray, Wendy, even Happy and Carla were all in the same situation and were just coming to. Finally I noticed Juvia, Lucy and Marta chained to the opposite wall, all completely wide awake.

"Hey.." I whispered, gaining their attention. "Do you have a plan?" They nodded in unison. All of a sudden Juvia disappeared, then reappeared on the other side of the cell gate. I looked at the other two.

"Water body," Lucy whispered. Juvia then grabbed the set of keys nearest to our cell and slotted one into the keyhole, it worked first try, the cell door swung open with a earpiercing screech. I then heard footsteps echoing down through the cooridoor.

"Everyone...UP!" I said in my most menacing voice, everyone stood, myself included, breaking the flimsy chains that I doubt were designed to keep us locked up. We all ran out of the cell, or flew in some cases, going as fast as we could in a direction we thought they exit was. Unfortunately it was not the exit. It was a long tunnel that lead us right into the hands of our captors, three demons, they didn't look particularly strong, although I knew not to judge something's magical power on how powerful it looked.

 **Lucy P.O.V**

We were greeted by the sight of three demons once we rounded the first corner. Two seemed like underlings, they had long curled hair, one had black hair the other a murky shade of turquoise. They both shared the same grey cracked skin, the same black soulless eyes and the same makeshift leather clothes and boots designed to wrap around their cloven hooves. The third stood slightly in front of the other two, she was around my height and had enourmous curled horns protruding from her head, she wore a scaly leotard of sorts and wore boots that matched her two underlings. However her most notable features were her pointed yellow teeth and a long scar that ran through her eye and ended just above her jawline.

"As you have escaped, you are entitled to battle us," the leader of the group said, her voice raspy, "If you win you may leave, if you lose our masters are intiltled to do as they wish with you, that is how we have decided it will be,"

The rest of the group looked amongst themselves and nodded.

"If that is the price of our freedom, we agree," Erza said.

"Wonderful, now let the battle commence," the leader said. As she did the cave walls crumbled to nothingness, revealing hoardes of demons and cloaked mages who were most definitely not members of light guilds. The three demons then walked away slowly, leaving us surrounded by an...army. A demon army...THE DEMON ARMY. It appeared that our plans were going to have to come together sonner than we thought, was that a good thing?

"Juvia, Marta, it seems that those who have wronged us shall bear witness sooner than we thought," I said. The Fairy Tail mages looked up, confused.

"We need to get out of here," Marta whispered to me.

"Juvia thinks we can do our spell, it might take a lot out of us, but we need to get back," Juvia said. I knew what she meant. When we were imprisoned we worked on creating spells, we managed three th a we thought would work, one was a teleportation spell, a spell that was easy for teleportation mages but as we weren't we had to combine our magic and it would take a lot of energy to perform, it was however the weakest spell we had designed, so how much energythe other spells we had designed would take made me shiver.

"We at going to get us all back to the guild," Marta announced. Erza nodded, Wendy smiled and Natsu and Gray were fighting. The army was already starting to attackso we needed to be quick.

Juvia created a large orb of water, infused with her magic, Marta then started to fill it with her magic, specifying exactly who was allowed to travel through it while also giving it enough energy for me to perform my part of the spell.

"Fairy Tail!" I shouted, pouring my energy into the orb and trying desperately to manipulate space and time. After a few agonising seconds the clear surface of the water began to blur and glow, all three of us were sweating by that point and couldn't hold on for much longer. My vision began to blur along with the water which was glowing more and more by the second. Suddenly I felt slightly better, like the weight of the spell was slowly being lifted, not entirely, but just enough so that I could breathe again. I looked around and saw the others surrounding the orb pouring their magical energy in. They'd temporarily blocked off the tunnel so that they could help us. They were helping us, again, they were always so kind to us.

 **Mira's P.O.V**

I was sat next to Levy who I was trying to give relationship advice to, it seemed that when it came to romance she was almost as stupid as Natsu. It didn't help that Gray had decided to try and set her up with Jet AND Droy. However I was determined to make GaLe happen, after Phantom Lord had been forced to disband, due to violating some Council policy or another, some of their mages had joined Fairy Tail in order to make some money. Gajeel had gone on a few missions with Levy since everyone else was too afraid to go anywhere near him and Levy was so small he could just pick her up and take her on missions with him. Levy had seemed to get used to it after a while and now I was determined to make it cannon.

"Mira why does it even matter to you who I date?" Levy asked.

"Shipping is part of my nature, I know who belongs with who, why they are compatable and why they are so adorable together," I said starting to squeal a little on the last part, but then regaining my composure.

"Well then why am I not allowed to date Jet, Droy, that nice newspaper reporter or the guy you chucked out the door who I was discussing my favourite book with," Levy retorted.

"The last two you didn't even know, and discussing books are not date activities," I said.

"Why not!? Can't you just drop it Mira?" Levy asked.

"Levy, you are already shipped with someone, I need this, just one little date, pretty please" I said.

"Can I read on said date?" Levy asked.

"...yes," I conceded.

"Will you stop bugging me about this and let me make a book club?" Levy asked.

"...yes,"

"Fine then, I'll do it, who do I have to go on a date with?" Levy sighed.

"Gajeel," I said.

"What!?" Levy shouted.

"You already agreed!" I giggled. Levy stood up and went to sulk in the corner, she wasn't someone to break her promises lightly.

"GaLe is cannon!" I shrieked, while Levy blushed and stuck her nose further into her book. My fangirling was interrupted, however, by Team Natsu and the Thompson sisters tumbling out of a water orb soaking wet and exhausted. Everyone rushed to them. Wendy managed to stand up shakily.

"We were ambushed...there was an army of demons...we were kidnapped...Thompson's made... a portal and we escaped...they want us," Wendy managed to get out in between laboured breaths. I ushered for Wendy to sit down, she collapsed onto the chair gratefully, then the others got up slowly and sat down in the chairs. I saw a couple of people scramble upstairs to retrieve Master from his office. A minute later he was downstairs and we all were trying to explain the situation to him. After a while we were all on the same page.

 **Lucy P.O.V**

I was tired and felt something gnawing at my stomach as I sat on the stool in amongst the other Fairy Tail mages. All the time I had spent imprisoned had been building up to the moment war came, the moment we could all take revenge. Why wasn't I laughing, why wasn't I feeling joy? Why did I feel sad?

"Luce?" Natsu waved his hand in front in front of my face. "Luce, Erza wants to know what you think,"

"Luce?" I said softly.

"Yeah, it's your nickname, that's Princess," he gestured to Marta, "that's Rain woman, since that's what Gajeel's been calling her for the last ten minutes and you're Luce," I felt the corners of my mouth quirk up slightly and the same warm feeling that had filled my chest when Wendy had healed me return, except it stayed. I looked to Juvia and Marta, they were both smiling genuinely. As was I, Fairy Tail really was a magical guild, it had the power to change people's soul's. Will it make me whole again?

Neko-Chan: Sorry, I have terrible writer's block and school wants to ruin my social life, but I managed to get this chapter out. Please leave me some ideas if you have any in the reviews, I desperately need some inspiration and I will really appreciate it. Thank you for reading.


	11. Not An Update But Important

**Neko-Chan:** I have completely lost inspiration for this story and will not be continuing it, and I am sorry to anyone who enjoys reading it. I anyone reading this wants to continue this story, I would be perfectly happy to hand it over to the first person to message me asking for it, but if nobody wants it I'm perfectly fine with that, thank you for reading my stories, I know I can be all over the place sometimes but I try. I am so grateful to anyone who takes the time to read the things I write, thank you so much, it means the world to me.


End file.
